1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of toy marine vessels and more particularly to the field of boats using three planing surfaces fixed at optimum angle and position. This invention pertains more particularly to the field of toy boats that are launched with released stored energy. It pertains more specifically to a toy speedboat that operates at good speed for long distances.
2. Prior Art
Hydrofoil lifting surfaces designed to apply a lifting force to the hull of a marine vessel are known in the art. Planing surfaces attached to the hydrofoil are used to control the angle of attack to produce the desired lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,195 titled "Hydrofoil Apparatus" issued Dec. 8, 1987 and having the same inventor as the subject invention characterizes a hydrofoil human powered boat that uses a planing surface to ride on the water surface to control the angle of attack of the hydrofoil. FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,195 shows the planing surface, but makes no provision to maintain an optimum angle to give minimum drag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3.762,353 titled "High Speed Sail Boat" issued Oct. 2, 1973 and having the same inventor as the subject invention characterizes planing surfaces to control hydrofoils in a sail boat. Again, the planing surface is used to control the angle of the hydrofoil and no precision is included to establish the angle between the planing surface and the water surface to give minimum drag.